<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Halloween by KiaraDiMari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649990">This Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari'>KiaraDiMari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>General, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil is dragged along by his brother on Halloween night.  But in the end, will it be Vergil who tricks?  Or treats? Rated T: Some foul language, mild adult situations</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Wait... don't hit me, please... I know I seemed to have disppeared and it was not my intention really. I am still working on the Eternal Love YGO series. It was my baby, I have not forgotten it. I just was issued this little challenge to write a Dante X Vergil one shot for Halloween and I was able to complete that when my muse disappeared on me.</p><p>Please see the note in my profile to understand my disappeareance. Since being an officialy published author, my time has been hard to come by, but I am still doing the best I can. Again, I am sorry, and I will get back to Eternal Love 4 as promised here within the next month. Thank you for your patience.</p><p>Now for the disclaimer: Dante and Vergil are not mine. They are copyright to Capcom.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>This Halloween...</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dante, why do you insist on going out on <em>this</em> night of all nights?"</p><p>"It's fun, that's why. You need to loosen up, Verg."</p><p>"Trust me, I'm as loose as I need to be."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"One of us should at least have his wits about them tonight."</p><p>Dante rolled his eyes and and tapped the top of his twin's boots as he turned to make his way into the kitchen where a pizza was waiting for him. "You know I won't leave you alone about it until you agree to come with me," he replied between bites.</p><p>Vergil hung his head with a groan. The last thing he wanted was to roam the town with his brother while a bunch of little kids dressed up as goblins and ghouls ran about their legs, but he knew Dante was right. When his brother got a thought into his head, he ran with it, regardless the path it took him.</p><p>"Fine. I'll go. But that's all, Dante. Nothing funny tonight, do you hear me?"</p><p>"Hear what?" Dante poked his head around the corner and smirked at his brother. His grin flashing wolfishly in the dim light. "That you will dress the part of the French Maid while we're out?"</p><p>Vergil's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you out of your freaking skull?"</p><p>"Nope... well... maybe a little." Dante laughed and reached for his jacket. "The look on your face was just priceless, though." He grabbed his brother's jacket and tossed it over to him. "Ready? Or do you need an hour to get ready?"</p><p>"I ought to just smack you down now and be done with it."</p><p>"You'd enjoy that too much."</p><p>"Or could it possibly be <em>you</em> who would enjoy it too much?"</p><p>Dante blinked at his brother a moment as Vergil marked his spot in his book and stood to pull on his jacket. He watched Vergil run his hand through his silver hair, and could not help but watch Vergil's chest rise and fall with his sighed breath. He shook his head slightly as his brother approached him.</p><p>He stopped when his shoulder touched Dante's and glanced almost coldly over at his twin. "Don't think that I won't get even for this, Dante."</p><p>"I'll bear that in mind."</p><hr/><p>Vergil did his best to keep his composure as Dante moved from place to place around the city. Truth be told, he was quickly getting bored with the different bars and clubs. They all just seemed to be too much the same. He made a mental note to deal with his brother's pestering next year and refuse to take part in this "ritual" Dante had made.</p><p>Dante's arm fell over his brother's shoulders and he gave him a jovial smirk. "Smile, Verg. It won't kill you."</p><p>"At this point I would not be surprised if it did."</p><p>The younger twin's smile faded. "Are you really not having a good time?" He shook his head at Vergil's arched eyebrow. "Have something else in mind?"</p><p>"Whatever gave you that idea?"</p><p>"You wouldn't ruin my fun unless it benefited you in some way."</p><p>"I'm insulted you think so low of me, Brother."</p><p>"Then be insulted."</p><p>"Isn't this a night where people go from house to house collecting treats or pulling tricks?"</p><p>"I suppose that would be a popular tradition on this night. Why?"</p><p>"You have been hitting bars and clubs and everything in between, but no homes."</p><p>"Wait, wait... You want to hit homes?"</p><p>"Maybe just one in particular."</p><p>"If you want to go home, just say something."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Quit talking in riddles, Vergil. You know how much I hate it when you do that."</p><p>"Hate all you want. I'm not talking in riddles."</p><p>"What home are you talking about then?"</p><p>"Ready to give up this raucous place?"</p><p>Dante was about ready to smack the arrogant look out of his brother's eyes. "Damnit, will you just tell me what you are talking about?"</p><p>Vergil chuckled quietly. "It's not something I can tell. Rather, it is something I must show you."</p><p>"Fine, show me, then."</p><p>The sly grin on Vergil's face was masked by the dim light of the bar as he turned and paid the tab. With a nod, he signaled Dante to follow him as he led him through the crowds, out the door, and into the street. Dante's eyebrow quirked when he began to recognize the buildings they were passing.</p><p>"Vergil..."</p><p>"Shh..."</p><p>Dante frowned again, but continued to follow his brother as they approached their home. "I knew you wanted to go home."</p><p>"You still don't understand my words. But trust me, Brother..." Vergil tossed a sly look back at him. "You'll understand them soon enough." He enjoyed the look of confusion that flashed across Dante's face as he opened the door and allowed him entrance. The door closed behind them and Vergil looked up to see his brother staring at him. "What?"</p><p>"Just waiting for the punchline."</p><p>"No punchline."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Vergil smirked. "Don't trust me?"</p><p>"Honestly? No."</p><p>Vergil had been about to laugh when his head turned sharply toward the stairs leading up to their rooms. He brought a hand up when Dante opened his mouth to speak, silencing him as he crept closer to the stairs. On instinct, Dante reached behind his back to pull Ivory from its holster. He was not sure what had caught his brother's attention, but being that it was Halloween, he could only imagine what could have come through the barrier.</p><p>"Sounds like it's coming from your room," Vergil whispered when they entered the hall.</p><p>"What?" Now Dante was itching for the fight he knew would come. Unless he brought them home, no one was allowed into his room. He pushed passed his brother and quietly made his way to his room. Cautiously, he opened his door only to be stopped when his eyes were covered with a dark cloth. "What the hell?!" He swung his arm around to fire but felt Ivory drop from his hand when his wrist was tightly grasped by whomever had blindfolded him. "Vergil!"</p><p>Vergil, having shed his jacket, vest, and shirt, smirked and shoved him back across the bed. "Yes?"</p><p>"Bastard! You tricked me!"</p><p>"Happy Halloween," the elder twin purred as he tore open the front of Dante's shirt. There was a snapping sound as he opened a bottle and dripped a dark liquid over his twin's chest. "First came the trick... now time for my treat."</p><p>"Ah, Vergil! What <em>is</em> that?" Dante sniffed the air and frowned thoughtfully behind the blindfold. "Is that... chocolate?"</p><p>"Chocolate body paint, to be more precise," Vergil returned, pinning Dante's hands to the bed and leaning forward to lightly lick at the chocolate now coating the front of his brother's body.</p><p>A moan slipped passed Dante's lips before he could stop himself and his breath hissed back in again as he felt his brother's delightful tongue creating patterns across his skin in the chocolate. He squirmed until Vergil knelt over him, his knees straddling either side of him and squeezing tight enough to keep Dante still.</p><p>"Told you I would get back at you for dragging me out tonight."</p><p>Dante stilled as Vergil's words from the bar floated back to him. Realization dawned over him and he relaxed, if only slightly. "Hit home... Now I get it," he said, his lips curving in a half-twisted grin.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Vergil returned quietly before silencing his brother with a chocolate flavored kiss. The groan that followed was like music to his ears. "Easy, Dante. The fun is just now getting started."</p><p>Dante's teeth clenched when his brother's tongue passed over the sensitive spot in the hollow of his neck. "Vergil, you arrogant bastard..." He was stopped by another quiet laugh before he felt his body jerk in reaction to Vergil's hips grinding against his own.</p><p>Vergil leaned forward once more, licking the edge of Dante's ear before whispering, "This Halloween, I intend to enjoy my treat to the fullest..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>